


The Suit

by Last_words



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7727137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_words/pseuds/Last_words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cain and Moira's wedding is coming up, so Aaron has to buy a new suit. Enter Robert, the attractive sales assistant, who gets Aaron all hot under the collar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Suit

**The Suit**

Aaron hated shopping, especially for suits, but with his uncle’s wedding to Moira coming up, Cain insisted he bought a new suit because his other one was apparently ‘worn out’ and ‘scruffy’. He didn't understand why Cain and Moira were renewing their vows, they've already got married once, Aaron just thought it was a waste of money to have a second.  
But Aaron didn't have a choice in the matter, so here he was in Hotten looking for somewhere to buy a cheap suit. He refused to be accompanied by his mum, or Cain or even Adam, shopping made him feel awkward and he knew that he'd feel even worse with them there. His mum tried insisting in coming with him, saying that she should be there to give her advice and to make sure he bought something nice, not just the cheapest suit the shop had. He finally managed to convince her to stay at home, with a little help from Liv who, sensing Aaron's agitation, managed to convince Chas to ale the day off tomorrow instead to take her into Hotten to buy a new dress. It was news to Aaron that Liv was buying a new dress for the wedding, but he figured that he'd rather fork out on a dress for Liv than have his mum getting on his nerves all day.  
He finally found an old looking tailors, which, although the suits looked really expensive, he didn't have the time or patience to wander round looking for another one.  
He stepped through the door and a bell rang throughout the shop. Aaron looked around at the racks full of suits, feeling a bit out of his depth and suddenly wishing he'd agreed to Adam coming with him. A young man stepped out from behind the back room, “Hi, may I help you?”  
Aaron took in his appearance, he had short blonde hair that was gelled into tousled looking quiff, he had deep green/blue eyes and brown freckles speckled across his smooth Ivory skin. Aaron's eyes shifted to the name tag on his waistcoat. Robert.  
Aaron cleared his throat and said nervously, “uh yeah, I need a suit for a wedding.”  
Robert smiled warmly at him, “do you have a specific colour scheme, or are you looking for a particular colour suit?”  
“Uh, no, just anything to be honest, I'm not all that bothered.”  
“Hmm, well I think navy would suit you, it would bring out your blue eyes” Robert said, immediately blushing at what he said. This guy is straight for all he knew, he needed to remain professional.  
Trying to hide his blush, Robert walked behind the till and pulled out a tape measure.  
“Uh, if you'd follow me towards the changing rooms, I can get you measured and into a suit that’s the right size,” Robert said nervously.  
Aaron, not sure whether he was the reason Robert was so nervous or whether he was a new employee or something, followed him obediently.  
“If you could stand on this stool, I'll measure your legs and waist first if that's okay?”  
Aaron nodded and stood on the stool feeling quite awkward, and hoping Robert didn't get too close. That would be embarrassing, he thought. Robert delicately, without hardy touching Aaron, quickly measured the length of Aaron's inner and outer leg. He then went on to measure his waist, arm and shoulder length, once again hardly touching him. Aaron was both relieved and slightly disappointed, but reminded himself that Robert probably wasn't even gay, and even if he was he was probably taken.  
Robert then walked through the shop, picking out all the items of Aaron's suit.  
“According to my measurements, these should be a pretty good fit, although the trouser leg may have to be taken up a bit, but it's a simple job.” Robert smiled snd handed the clothes to Aaron, “put them on in the changing room behind you and come back out so I can make sure they fit properly.”  
Aaron, annoyed that he couldn't simply just walk in and out of a shop to buy a suit without all this fuss, went back into the changing room and put on his new suit. Stepping back out, Robert’s breath caught in his throat when he saw Aaron. The navy suit was tight in all the right places and the matching navy tie brought out his blue eyes, just as Robert said. Robert could help but roam his eyes all over his body. He was brought out of his trance a few seconds later when Aaron asked, “well, is it okay?”  
“Yeah it looks really good, I mean you look handsome… Uh how do you feel in it?” Robert babbled, kicking himself for acting like such a prat in front of one of the most attractive men he'd ever met, and he didn't even know if he was into men.  
“Yeah it's nice, I feel good,” Aaron replied, blushing at Robert’s compliment.  
“Right, well if you're ready to buy, get changed and bring it up the till.”

Meeting Robert at the till after taking the suit off, Robert took a long time carefully scanning each item and taking Aaron's money, trying to build up his courage to ask for his number.  
“Listen, uh tell me if I'm barking up the wrong tree, but uh… I was wondering if I could, maybe… have your number… and if you wanted, perhaps we could go get a drink sometime, if you're free of course,” Robert said nervously.  
Aaron looked at Robert shocked, had he just asked for his number? “You're asking me for my number?”  
“Sorry, I don't normally do this, I don't chat up every fella that comes into the shop, I mean it's cool, it's fine, you're straight, I obviously got the wrong end of the stick. God I don't even know your name,” Robert muttered, kicking himself for thinking that he'd be so lucky that Aaron was gay.  
“No Robert I'm not straight, I uh, just wanted to make sure I heard you right. And it's Aaron by the way, Aaron Dingle” Aaron butted in, biting his lip and suddenly feeling a bit nervous.  
“So, to clarify, does that mean you would like to go for a drink some time?”  
Aaron laughed, and after exchanging numbers with Robert, left the shop with a smile on his face and a new spring in his step.  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed, might add more chapters if anyone else wants to see what happens next?


End file.
